


he's enough for me, he's in love with me

by unsaved_misc



Series: carmatt adventures [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teasing, matt is in love part 2, sorry for the mess its 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: carson can't focus
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Series: carmatt adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831831
Kudos: 14





	he's enough for me, he's in love with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is very messy and im sorry!! i hope you enjoy though :)

matt was supposed to be watching the movie, some kind of oldie that had been redone in color, a tale of love between two unlikely people, but he couldn’t seem to pay attention. his mind was on other things, feeling cool night breezes rustle through his hair and clothes. the chatter had died down between the group, everyone actually focusing on the movie for once (for harrison’s sake). matt glanced over at his friends, all occupied with the film. he looked over to his right, and he found that carson had disappeared. he glanced back at the house, looking into the kitchen window, and didn’t see him. weird. maybe it was hard for him to pay attention too.

matt didn’t say a word as he stood and left, stepping silently across the grass and back into the house. it was much warmer, a shiver running across his skin as goosebumps popped up. the house was quiet, carson nowhere to be seen. matt pursed his lips and wondered where he could’ve gone before stalking to his room. sure enough, upon entering and peering through the doorway, carson was staring into matt’s closet at the kittens. his cheeks were rosy and there was a bright smile on his face, bangs hanging in his eyes as he observed the kittens.  
matt watched him for a moment, studying how infatuated he was, before rapping on the doorway with his knuckles.

carson jumped, staring up at matt with surprise before relaxing.  
“oh. hi.” he looked back at the kittens again.  
“i thought we were supposed to be watching a movie.” matt asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. carson sighed.  
“yeah, i know. i’m sorry. i feel distracted.” he stood and closed the closet door to a crack, turning and sitting beside matt on the bed.  
“distracted how?” matt asked, pushing carson’s bangs away from his eyes. carson hummed.  
“i don’t know. can’t focus.” he crossed his legs, covering his hands with his sleeves. matt studied his face, blushing cheeks and timid demeanor. he wondered if he could do something to fix it, though shy carson was admittedly cute.  
“can i help in any way?” matt asked, bumping shoulders. carson bit his lip.

“i...it’s...” he fidgeted. “it’s not a good idea.” his arm linked with matt’s, and matt could feel him trembling.  
“tell me, cars’.” matt reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. carson stared up at him with bright brown eyes, genuine and soft. he swallowed.  
“i...can you...?” he couldn’t seem to think of the words so he just leaned forward and kissed matt, urgent and clinging. matt bit down on carson’s lower lip, sensing what the boy actually wanted, hand’s lingering in carson’s hoodie pocket. he broke apart and was already gasping.  
“matt-“  
“i know. just tell me what you want, and i’ll give it to you.” matt kissed at the side of his mouth, up his jaw.  
“i...what if we get caught?”  
“we won’t. they’re watching the movie.”

matt bit down against carson’s jaw and the boy whimpered.  
“fuck...” he paused. “i want you to...suck my dick. please.” he yanked on matt’s shirt, whining. matt nodded, motioning for carson to stay put. matt stood up, positioning himself so he was on his knees in front of carson.  
“you been thinking about this all day, haven’t you?” he asked, watching carson hurriedly unbutton his jeans and slide them down.  
“mm hm. w-wanted you really bad.” he slid down his boxers, hard dick poking out into the open air. matt hummed.  
“i can see that.” he said with a chuckle. his blue eyes looked up at carson’s brown ones, a beat of silence between them.  
“where do you want my mouth?”  
“matt, please...”  
“where?”

“o-on my dick.” carson mumbled, hiding in his shoulder and looking away. matt chuckled, nodding and grabbing the base lightly with his fingers. carson’s breath hitched, fingers curling and gripping the edge of the bed. matt looked up slowly, teasingly, before licking at the tip with his tongue. carson’s toes curled.  
“mm...” he fidgeted on the spot, jumpy and obviously ready to skip the teasing. matt, however, was taking his sweet time licking stripes up carson’s cock. carson’s knees were trembling as he waited, hardly able to keep quiet. matt licked the underside of carson’s dick, stopping when he reached the tip and looking up with lidded eyes.

carson urged him on with a nod, and matt wrapped his lips around the tip of carson’s dick. his tongue flattened as he let carson’s dick rest in his mouth, breathing through his nose and taking in more length.  
“f-fuck, matt-” carson mumbled, covering his mouth with his sleeve to keep quiet. matt thought about lecturing him, but decided against it, thinking about how preoccupied the rest of his friends were outside. carson must’ve been holding this in all day. matt pulled off of carson’s cock, mouth already full of spit.  
“make as much noise as you want, cars’. ‘wanna treat you.” he went back to the younger man’s dick, closing his eyes as he concentrated. carson hummed in response, his voice shaking. matt continued his work, taking a breather when he needed to, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes when he’d finally gotten carson’s entire length into his mouth.  
“are you okay?” carson murmured, his hand reaching down to pet at matt’s hair. matt hummed in a positive response, sending waves of pleasure up carson’s veins.  
“mmn…” carson whined, yanking lightly on matt’s hair. matt hummed again, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. his tongue grazed along carson’s dick, looking up every now and then to see the reactions he was getting. the boy’s rosy cheeks were beet-red, eyes closed and lashes fluttering, chewing on his lip. matt thought he was gorgeous, and he wanted nothing more than to make carson slip over the edge. he hummed again, gagging as he felt carson grind up into his mouth.  
“shit! i’m sorry, i-”  
matt tapped carson’s thigh, shaking his head as best he could. carson paused for a moment before he understood, beginning to fuck lightly into matt’s mouth. matt gagged at the feeling again but adjusted his head, making sure he was in a comfortable position, letting his face be fucked just for carson. he wanted a reaction out of him, wanted to know that he was the one making carson moan and shake and melt into a puddle. he could tell carson was close now, thrusting jaggedly into matt’s throat and whines growing louder. matt could feel the burn in his knees, the ache in his throat, but he sat still and closed his eyes as he waited for carson to finish. he hummed again, and carson couldn’t take it anymore.  
“fuck, matt, matt i’m c-cumming-” he mumbled into his sleeve, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his body let go. his thighs twitched, whimpering matt’s name and leaning back on shaky elbows. matt didn’t pull away, feeling hot cum hit the back of his throat. he gagged, but swallowed, pulling himself off of carson’s cock and listening to him hiss at the feeling. matt clambered back onto the bed, watching the way carson panted with his sleeves covering his face. matt poked at his arm, eyes lidded and heavy. carson peeked up at him, uncovering his face and smiling. he sat up, leaning in and kissing matt softly, leaning into his touch and enjoying the quiet.

“that was really good.” carson spoke, pulling away so he could stare up at matt’s face.  
“i was hoping so.” his voice was hoarse and scraggly, but he smiled all the same. carson frowned.  
“does your throat hurt?” he asked, reaching up and stroking matt’s cheek with his thumb. matt shook his head.  
“nah. i’m okay.” matt was lying, but he knew the ache would fade in a few hours. carson grinned again and turned, looking wistfully toward the backyard. he sighed.  
“i want to go back out, but…” he looked back at matt. “i think you giving me head actually made me more tired than concentrated.” matt chuckled, ruffling carson’s messy hair.  
“i can’t blame you, my dick sucking skills are incredible.” matt quipped. “do you think harry will be upset if we both happened to fall asleep?”  
carson chewed his lip, thinking.  
“i mean...we had dinner and sang for him already. i don’t think he’ll be too mad.” carson admitted. matt shrugged, crawling further up onto the bed and flopping against the pillows. carson followed, nestling his way into matt’s arms and laying his head on his chest. their eyes met for a moment, carson looking up lazily at matt and studying his face. they didn’t speak, but words weren’t needed. matt could spend hours staring at carson, watching his pretty dirt-colored eyes, observing how he worked on his projects with an intensity that matt wished he had. carson would catch matt hanging around in his doorway and he’d smile, eyes tired and standing up to rest against his chest for a break. matt had no idea how lost in thought he’d gotten until he tuned back into reality to find carson snoozing against his chest. he smiled, eyes burning with the urge to rest, his hand grazing in carson’s hair. carson fidgeted in response, but didn’t wake. matt didn’t know when he himself fell asleep, but he spent the remaining time awake staring up at the ceiling and thinking about how in love he was.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave feedback


End file.
